Stop running from me Hermione
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: You can't keep running from me Hermione, Draco drawled. Oh really? Watch me.


Disclaimer: this does not belong to me. okay, maybe the plot does…..but that's IT…

"You can't keep running from me forever Hermione." Draco drawled.

"Oh, really? Watch me."

He was right of course, I couldn't run forever. I was already getting tired of this cat and mouse game. But if I gave in to tim I would be letting them down. Then again, maybe if I hadn't run in the first place all of them would still be alive.

Harry.

Ron.

Mum.

Dad.

Ginny

Fred

George

Neville

Luna

Mrs Weasley

Mr Weasley

Maybe I hadn't run they would still be alive. He told me he killed them for me. All of them. He told me they refused to tell him where I was. So he killed them. Just to find me. My parents, my best friends. The family that I knew at Hogwarts as well as at home. They were all dead. All because of me.

But it was going to end.

I wanted it to end. I didn't want to play this sick game anymore. After all, I had nothing else to lose. I grabbed my wand and headed towards the Malfoy Manor. I knew he was waiting for me. He was always waiting for me.

"Hermione. Long time no see, what brings you here?" Draco drawled.

I faced him with confidence. There was nothing to stop us from killing each other outright. Two simple but powerful words.

Oh, how I wanted to say it. But it wasn't time. We had to have our fair share of words. After all, we used to talk so much when we were back at Hogwarts. The golden days all left behind. Know with the Dark Lord as the ruler, there was no more laughter, no more sunlight. Just darkness.

"Cut the crap Draco." I say, smirking. We both wanted to kill each other, I could feel it.

Draco smiled, "What the matter Hermione? Aren't you glad to see your boyfriend?"

I laughed, "My boyfriend? My boyfriend died a long time ago, when he left me to join the Dark Lord."

I felt so happy when I saw a flash of anger pass through his eyes. "I asked you to join my Hermione, you refused. And look what happened. The Dark Side won Hermione, my lord is in charge and everyday day that passes by, all the mudbloods are being killed. All except you, why Hermione why?" Draco smirked, "because I told them not to."

I grinned, making him even angrier. "I'm flattered that you wanted me to live so much Draco. Really." I said, touching my chest to prove my point before I grew serious. "Do you actually think that the Dark Lord would have managed to come this far if you hadn't killed Harry?"

I continued, looking at him dead in the eye, "You gained his trust and then betrayed him. You betrayed all of us. Why Draco? Because all you wanted was to be on the winning side, to have more power. You are a sick bastard Draco."

Draco smirked, "And you Hermione? You ran away from me, you ran away from me even though you knew that I wouldn't kill you." As he said these he walked closer and closer until he was right in front of me.

I looked up at him, "I didn't feel like being close to a person who murdered all my friends and family."

I knew it hurt, I saw it in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it I know that I was hurting him emotionally. I could still see he pain and hurt in his eyes.

"Hermione," he said, his voice softening. "I'm sorry."

I laughed, "Sorry? Sorry isn't about to bring my family back Draco. Sorry isn't about to bring my friend's back. If you had let them live all this killings wouldn't have happened."

Draco looked at me, "I know that, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Suddenly, I could feel my stomach hurting, a lot. I looked down and saw blood pouring out of my stomach. He shot me. I couldn't believe it hadn't heard the gunshot. Was I that intent on just talking to him? I looked up at him again as I staggered back, but he caught me.

"Hermione," he said, brushing the hair that had gotten on my face away. "I just want you to know that if you had come with me none of this would have happened." My vision was already clouding up, wasn't I supposed to have 15 minutes?

But I wasn't about to die without him, oh no, he wants to play with fire then its he's lost, let him get burnt.

"Draco," I called out softly, like I used to last time.

He looked at me, "Yes, my love?"

I asked him to take the bottle from my pocket and let me drink it. He helped me open it and pushed it to my mouth, I drank some of the whiskey and licked my lips, thanking him.

I slowly let the darkness embrace me, as I closed my eyes, I felt his lips lower to mine and kiss my gently, just as I thought he would.

But I didn't want to die just yet, I had to hear something. Then, as if on cue, Draco, who had gotten up collapsed on the ground, dead.


End file.
